


Two's a crowd, and Three's a party

by Darkangel3198



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel3198/pseuds/Darkangel3198
Summary: "You know what they say," Dany responded looking at both of them. "Two's a company, and Three's a party.”





	Two's a crowd, and Three's a party

 

 

Nerves were trying to take over her body. Eventually, Dany lost all sense of everything except for the music that was blazing around the dance floor. After the week she had at work; she needed to let go of all her frustrations and dancing was probably the brightest idea came to her mind  
  
She moved with the rhythm expertly as she felt a presence behind her. All night she'd been pestered by men looking to get lucky. Somehow they thought that just because a girl was dancing alone on a Friday night provided them a reason to approach her. She tried moving away but one of the idiots clashed into her, causing her to lose balance but thankfully someone caught her before she hit the floor. She looked up and the first thing she noticed was a honey blonde hair. Apparently, her savior was a woman, a gorgeous one in that.  
  
The blonde helped Dany to her feet. "You okay?" she asked. Her voice was sweet like honey just like the color of her hair. She was wearing a dark brown leather jacket, a white t-shirt underneath it and blue jeans.  
  
"I'm fine!" Dany replied and adjusted her heels. The blonde nodded with a smile and Dany note her retreating from her towards the bar counter.  
  
Feeling a bit dehydrated Dany made her way towards the counter as well. She spared a glance to her right and recognize the blonde woman discussing something with a dark-haired man. The guy was wearing a black leather jacket and dark blue jeans. He was grasping a glass of alcohol in his hands and listening to what the blonde has been saying. Dany stood from her stool and made her way towards the blonde. After all, the woman saved Dany from humiliation, and it wouldn't be nice if Dany didn't thank her properly.  
  
"Hey?" she called out, and the dark-haired guy signaled the blonde to look behind.  
  
"Oh, hey," the blonde greeted in return.  
  
"Thank you," she said leaning against the counter, "You know... for not letting me fall."  
  
"It nothing," the blonde brushed it off with a smile.  
  
"I'm Dany," she introduced herself extending her hand.  
  
"I'm Val," the blonde replied shaking Dany's hand. "And this is my boyfriend, Jon."  
  
"Let me buy you some drink," Dany said.  
  
"Sure!" Val replied in a cheerful tone. Dany called the bartender and ordered two Strawberry daiquiris for herself and Val and a glass of whiskey for Jon.  
  
"So Dany?" Jon called her name. "Are you a regular in this club?"  
  
Dany shook her head, "Once a month. I usually come here with my friends."  
  
"Where are they today?"  
  
"Today it's just me," Dany replied sipping her drink."I had a horrible week and decided to vent off my frustration by dancing and drinking."  
  
Jon nodded and gulped his whiskey in a go. For the next fifteen minutes, conversation flowed casually among them. Dany told them about her work life in Child Protective Service, her recent break-up and her brother's addiction problem. Val told her that she and Jon were from the North. They came to King's Landing to tour the city. Val kept on mocking her boyfriend's brooding nature and he shot back with a few japes of his own. Dany could positively see that both Val and Jon were madly in love with each other.  
  
Suddenly Jon stood up from his seat and patted Val on her shoulders. "Showtime," he said and Dany's eyes widened when both Jon and Val pulled out a pistol from their jackets.  
  
"Duty calls," Val said with a wink and followed Jon.  
  
Dany blinked a few times, unable to understand what just had happened. Suddenly, the doors of the club opened and dozens of cops rushed into the building. Her head snapped to the first floor when she heard a couple of gunshots. The crowd panicked and thankfully Cops were there to escort them safely outside the premise. Dany too rushed out of the building safely and witnessed the cops setting up a perimeter around the entrance. Five minutes later, she was in the crowd and saw Jon and Val dragging a man outside. He was handcuffed and bleeding from his shoulders, probably shot.  
  
Dany stood in silence and watched as Jon helped the paramedics load the handcuffed man into the ambulance. Val issued some orders to the uniformed cops, and they climbed into the ambulance as well. Both Jon and Val then went inside and the crowd started to leave.  
  
The cops completely took over the club, and Dany made her way towards the parking lot. As she approached her car which was parked on the farthest end, she heard someone calling out her name. She snapped her head and saw two figures in one of the corners. It's Val and Jon. With a heavy sigh, she made her way towards them and saw Jon lighting up a cigar.  
  
"You guys okay?" Dany questioned. "I heard the gunshots."  
  
"We are fine. The dickhead fired his gun at us, and we put a bullet right between his shoulders," Val replied casually as if it was a normal circumstance for them and accepted the cigar that Jon had passed. Dany coughed a little when the smoke hit her face.  
  
"Sorry, this is our ritual. A cigar after a big bust," Jon said removing the cigar from Val's mouth.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, what's this all about?" Dany asked wanting to know what had happened inside the club.  
  
"Heroin," it was Val who answered."The owner of the club is a heroin dealer. A major player. We have been watching him for the last few weeks and today we busted him during the exchange."  
  
"I'm glad," Dany said, smiling. "I left without paying for the drinks."  
  
Both of them laughed at that, and Dany must admit that they are probably the most gorgeous looking couple she had ever seen. But are they really a couple? "So, you guys are partners or a couple?"  
  
"We are partners," Jon answered and then looked at Val.  
  
"With benefits," Val finished and threw the now burned cigar on the ground before crushing it. She then looked at Dany and licked her lips. "She's gorgeous, isn't she?" Val asked her partner.  
  
"She is," the man replied running his hands through his dark curls. They both shared a look and then turned towards Dany.  
  
"Forgive me for being bold," Val said staring at Dany with that beautiful pale grey of hers. "Jon's house is near. We would be extremely happy if you join us tonight."  
  
Dany knew what they were expecting from her and she thought about it for a minute. Seriously, there's no harm in that. After all, she had sexual relations with both genders previously but not at the same time. She also realizes that she'd be the third wheel since she already witnessed the off the chart chemistry between Jon and Val but one look at both at the two great human specimens before her, did it for her.  
  
"You know what they say," Dany responded looking at both of them. "Two's a company, and Three's a party.” The words had barely left her lips before Val pulled Dany closer and crushed her lips into Dany's.  
  
Val's kisses were drugging, her mouth hot and demanding, but her hands were gentle as she buried them in Dany's hair. She was lost. Every touch showed Dany that Val could barely restrain herself, and Dany loved it, both of their breaths coming in hard little pants between kisses. The pleasure thickened, her blood beating in tune to the waves of need rocking into her. One of Val's hands left her platinum blonde hair, stroking down her back. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Val nudging Jon on the ribs.  
  
The man had a predatory look on his handsome face as he grabbed Dany's wrist and pulled her towards him. Dany wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her breasts hard into his chest. He pulled back briefly, gasping at that contact, before moving his mouth over hers again.  
  
His kiss was insidious, seeping into every part of her and took Dany over in a way she couldn’t believe she allowed. A few seconds into the kiss and she was ready to relinquish all control. He let go of her hands, his fingers sinking into her ass as he pushed his straining cock right into the center of her.  
  
She was mindless at that moment, focused only on the heavy beat of desire in her blood. Dany gripped one hand into his dark curly hair, the other reaching down his chest, over his hard abdomen, and finally over his thick length, rubbing. He panted against her, and Dany bit his bottom lip. He growled, delving back into her mouth.  
  
"Let's get out of here," Val said nudging both of them.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, all three of them were in Jon's bedroom and Dany was laid out on the bed, naked as the day she was born and Val was on top of her.  
  
"Ooohhh, Dany, you have such beautiful tits," Val cooed. Dany's body began shaking, trembling as this beautiful, sexy woman kissing her way down her neck.  
  
Val's hands cupped Dany's breasts, knowing just how to fondle them, sending wave after wave of electricity throughout her body. She moaned loudly, as the blonde's hands palmed Dany's nipples. Dany looked to her right and saw Jon was watching them with hungry eyes, like a wolf stalking its prey.  
  
Sliding onto her knees, Val kissed and sucked on Dany's firm breasts. Dany moaned loudly, holding Val's head to her chest. Her tongue flicked over Dany's nipples, sending bolts of electricity through her body.  
  
"Ooohhhh gggdddd," Dany moaned, biting her lower lip, "harder... please!!" she demanded. Val squeezed Dany's tits, rolling her nipples in her fingers, pulling at them. Dany's breathing deepened as Val's teeth bit and pulled her erect flesh. Suddenly she felt Val's hands on the top of Dany's sex. Her cunt tightened in anticipating what was coming.  
  
Suddenly, Val lifted herself off the bed much to Dany's disappointment and smirked at Jon. The blonde grabbed Jon by his shirt and pulled her to him.  
  
Jon pressed his lips into Val's, his hands caressing her taut body. He undid her pants, sliding her jeans down her long, shapely legs. She stepped out of them, kicking them to the side. Jon must have been a breast man for his hands instantly returned to Val's large full tits. Dany couldn't blame him; Val had incredible breasts... full and shapely, firm in form, yet soft to the touch. Dany wanted her tits as much as Jon.  
  
The man pulled the sleeves of Val's top-down her shoulders, offering Dany the view of very naked Val in all her glory.  
  
He lowered his mouth, tonguing and sucking Val's large tits, taking a hard nipple into his mouth. Val moaned aloud, holding Jon's head to her chest. Cupping her tits, Jon sucked and bit her flesh, as a man possessed. Val extended her hand for Dany, and she joined the couple standing on the floor. Val pulled his t-shirt off from his body. Dany unbuckled his belt removed his jeans. Soon all three of them were naked, Val pressed on Jon's chest, her hands palming his ass and Dany on his behind, rubbing her naked chest on his hard body all the while stroking his cock. Val locked her eyes with Dany and in one swift motion, she pushed Jon on to the bed.  
  
"He is beautiful, isn't he?" Val asked.  
  
Dany nodded not taking her eyes from Jon's hardened cock. It wasn't monstrous but big, thick, straight and hard. Val smirked and walked towards the nightstand. She unwrapped a condom and knelt at the foot of the bed. She kissed on top of her partner's cock and looked at Dany. Without further delay, Dany joined the blonde woman and kissed and licked and later opened her mouth, engulfing his thick shaft in one gulp. Jon moaned with pleasure as her head bobbed up and down his shaft. His cock popped out with a plop, her fingers still stroking the thick meat.  
  
Jon's breathing became hesitant, his cock jerking, twitching to her touch. Dany's fingers gripped the shaft, sliding up and down the long rod.  
  
"Oooohhhhh Fuckkkk!" Jon moaned, grabbing her platinum blonde hair as she sank her mouth over his cock. Dany bobbed her head faster, tightening her lips around the thick cock.  
  
Suddenly, Dany felt a hand caressed her ass, a couple of Val's fingers slipping between her cheeks. She pressed against the blonde's hand, indulging Val to fill Dany.  
  
Dany jumped a bit, feeling Val twist and pump her fingers deep inside her cunt. Moaning, she sucked harder and harder. Val's fingers fucked Dany harder and harder, plunging deeper into her cunt.  
  
Dany began to lose control of her sucking, her body overwhelmed by the blonde woman's expert fingers inside her.  
  
"Do you want to feel his cock inside you, Dany?" Val asked, her hands left Dany's sex and tenderly caressing her back. Dany looked up at her, smiling. "You have to earn it though, babe," Val added, smiling wickedly. Laughing, she climbed on to the bed, pulling Dany on top of her into 69. Dany inhaled the aroma of Val's sex and moaned.  
  
Val drove her mouth into Dany's cunt first, driving her tongue deep into it. Dany squealed with glee, feeling Val's tongue working inside her quivering tunnel. Regaining control, Dany buried her face between Val's legs, her tongue lapping at her new found lover's neatly trimmed pubic. Val tasted wonderful. Dany wanted to taste all of her.  
  
Two fingers replaced Val's tongue, driving deeper and deeper into Dany's wet cunt. Dany's hips bucked uncontrollably, fucking Val's fingers. She licked, sucked and fingered Val's tight cunt, her juices already flooding out.  
Dany moved her eyes to the sides and saw Jon lowering a condom on his cock. Jon slid behind Dany. She felt the thick head of his cock rubbing against her ass. She pressed back against him, wanting to feel his thickness inside her cunt. He rubbed the head over Dany's lips, sliding it across her clit, teasing her unmercifully.  
  
"Oooohhhh fffuuuuccckkk," Dany groaned, "fuck me, Jon, fuck me now!!!" A pair of hands grabbed her by the waist, pulling her hard. Dany squealed as his thick hard cock plunged hard and deep into her tight cunt.  
  
"Oooohhhhh ggggddddddd," Dany screamed, Jon's cock filling her wet tunnel, stretching the walls. Val rubbed and sucked on Dany's clit as her partner's cock drove in and out of her cunt, driving Dany wild with passion.  
  
Lifting her head for a moment, Dany drove her face into Val's wet cunt, sucking and eating her as best she could. Val screamed as Dany's tongue dug into her wet cunt, her hips bucking against her lover's mouth.  
  
Jon thrust, again and again, sending his cock deeper and deeper into Dany's tight cunt. She closed her eyes, letting the feeling overwhelm her. His hips slammed against her ass, pounding her hard.  
  
Val rubbed and sucked on Dany's swollen clit, adding to the sensation of his wild fucking. His cock filled her cunt, reaching deeper than ever before. Suddenly it was too much. Jon pounding into her and Val's ministrations on her cunt became too much, and she felt an explosion inside her body.  
  
Dany screamed, her body convulsing with a mind of its own. "I'mmmmmm cccuuuuumggg!!!!!!" she screamed, grabbing Val's thighs and holding it as if her life matters in them. Dany's hips jerked and bucked, flooding Val's mouth with her hot juices. Val licked and sucked all she could, taking in as much as possible. Val came hard, her juices squirting into Dany's mouth. Dany licked and sucked her cum, tasting her sweet essence.  
  
"fucking hell!!!" Jon growled and again and again, Jon's hips slammed against Dany's ass, fucking her wildly. Her cunt grabbed at his cock, trying to hold the thick shaft inside.  
The pounding drove Dany's head into Val's sopping cunt. Dany licked and sucked her juices, savoring her taste.  
  
  
Jon changed his pace... barely sliding his cock into her for four or five strokes, then slamming in hard for five more. He repeated this again, short teasing strokes... three, four, five... then five pounding strokes. His hips slammed against Dany's ass, pounding her hard. Jon's cock was driving her mad with lust. After a few minutes of raw fucking, her body began shaking, trembling wildly as her orgasm built deep inside her.  
  
"Oooohhhhhh gggdddddddd... IIIIII'mmmmmmm ccuuummmmiinnngggg!!!!" Dany screamed. Jon fucked her harder, slamming his cock hard into her tight, stretched cunt. "Oooohhhh ffuuuuuuccckkkk!!!!!" she cried as she buried her face in Val's cunt, sucking on what was left of her juices.  
  
Dany's body convulsed wildly, much more wildly than before, her cunt squeezing around Jon's wonderful cock. Her cunt flooded with her Juices, squirting out onto Val's face and down the inside of Dany's legs. Jon thrust in again and again, fucking her harder.  
  
"Oooohhhhhhhhhhh," Jon screamed, suddenly. His body became rigid, his cock throbbing, jerking hard inside Dany's cunt. With his climax approaching Jon began fucking her still harder, thrusting and thrusting his cock into Dany's sore cunt.  
  
His hips slammed against Dany's ass as he jerked again and again with an animalistic. Dany's face was buried in Val's, her juices leaking into her mouth. Dany collapsed onto Val, exhausted from the multiple orgasms and the pounding. Jon pulled his still semi-hard cock out of her quivering cunt. He removed the condom and threw it in the bin.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, that was wonderful," Val said softly, caressing Dany's ass, kissing her cunt softly. Dany turned around and the three lovers lay on the bed in each other's arms, feeling the afterglow of the moment. Outside, the rain began to fall heavily. The sounds of the drops hitting the roof hypnotized everyone. Jon and Val continued caressing Dany's wet body, kissing her face and holding her tightly.

"I'm going to order some food," Jon said taking his mobile phone from his jeans.  
  
"Stay here for the night," Val said pinching Dany's sore nipples and kissing her full on the lips. Dany moaned at the contact and nodded her consent.  
  
**Three Years later...**  
  
Dany entered her house after a long day at work and quickly heard the scream from the bedroom. She didn't even need to guess what was going inside the room. She silently marched to the room and opened it slightly to see Val bouncing up and down on Jon's cock, moaning like a bitch in heat. The sight put a smile to her face and her body felt hot. Dany knew that her relationship with Jon and Val was twisted, but she didn't care. He loved both of them, and they loved him and each other equally. Discarding her dress, she climbed and joined her lovers on the bed.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments are most welcome.


End file.
